1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable multi-functional accessories for smartphones or MP3 players with large displays, and particularly to such accessories that store an earphone and can be adjusted to hold the smartphone or MP3 player in a diagonally upright position on a horizontal surface for optimally viewing the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals spend considerable amount of time viewing the displays on their smartphones and MP3 players. When moving or standing, the devices are typically held in the individual's hand. When sitting or standing at one location for long periods, many individuals will lean and temporarily rest the device against a wall or a vertical support surface to diagonally align the device's display for optimal and hands free viewing. Unfortunately, a vertical support surface is not always available. Also, the height of a vertical support surface and the frictional forces between the device and the vertical and horizontal surfaces may be insufficient causing the device to repeatedly fall over.
Most smartphones and MP3 players are sold with lightweight earphones that typically have a single, long (approx. 24 inches in length) dual channel main wire connected to two shorter branching ear plug wires. Attached to the end of each ear plug wire is an ear plug designed to fit comfortably in the user's external ear canal. Attached to the opposite end of the main wire is an earphone input plug designed to connect to the device's audio output jack.
One problem with the lightweight earphones sold with smartphones and MP3 players is that the main wire and branching ear plug wires become tangled when placed in a pocket or purse. Also, the protective foam caps commonly used on the ear plugs can be dislodged and lost. As a result, many individuals elect not to carry an earphone when traveling.
Another problem with lightweight earphones is that when connected to the audio output jack on a smartphone or MP3 player, (hereinafter known as a display device) and when the display device is leaned against a vertical support surface for hands free viewing, the movement of the user's head exerts a tugging force on the earphone causing the display device it to be repeatedly fall over.
What is needed is a compact, multi-functional accessory that includes an stand component can be used to hold a smartphone or MP3 player in a hands-free, diagonal upright position on a horizontal surface for viewing videos on the device, and an earphone storage component for a lightweight earphone that enables the earphone to be stored when not in use and easily removed and used with the device when placed on the stand component.